


Dominic Harrison Vs. The World

by ghostwriter3



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), Yungblud
Genre: 2010s, M/M, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: A Scott Pilgrim crossover hybrid story.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 4





	Dominic Harrison Vs. The World

We are Yungblud and we are here to make you think about death and get sad and stuff,Dominic Harrison shouted as Mikey taped his drum sticks and Tom tuned his gutiar.

A one two three four,Mikey exclaimed as the band began to play their song Death Sadness and Angst. 

Everything seemed to be going well untill Dom stoped singing and playing his gutiar.

Everybody stop this just doesnt sound right if we are to win the battle of the bands our preformance needs to be perfect and this just isnt it, Dom spoke. 

So when is it going to perfect we have been practicing all day and its getting realy late,Tom said.

"Ya cant we just take a break and pick things back up tomarrow,"Mikey asked looking down at his wacth.

'Ok fine we will start frest tomarrow be here by 9:00 so we can practice more,"Dom sighed as he packed up his things amd left. 

On his way back home Dom stoped to get some chinese food and the contuined on back to his tiny appartment that he shared with his roommate Gavin.

"Hey I am back,"Dom said with a pause as he saw that his roomamte was not there.

"Looks like he went out with another girl tonight thats the fith one this week,"Dom huffed as he locked the door behind him and took a seat on an old couch. 

After finishing his food Dom fell asleap and had a dream about a man with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes he looked fimaliar but Dom couldnt pinpoint where he had saw him. 

Dom was awoken by the bright rays of the sun shining through the windows of his apparment he looked over at a clock to see that it was almost 9:00.

He must have gotten to caught up in his dream so he rushed to his room and threw on a pink striped shirt black pants and blue creepers.

Dom rushed out of the door and took the quickest train to the concert hall where Tom and Mikey were waiting.


End file.
